When It Changed
by spacegirl352
Summary: a traumatic event brings Chloe and Clark closer. set in season 1


Title: "When It Changed", title credit goes to SullivanLane  
  
Author: Kristal aka Catcrazychicka  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Feedback: Anything is welcome, good, bad, nonchalant, just so long as I know people are reading I'm happy  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own a thing, and you all should be happy by that, who knows what I would have them do!  
  
AN: I think this is the first non-Roswell fic on this board, ha! cool. Ok well this is a Smallville fic, centered around Chloe and Clark in a non- romantic way. Yesterday, I had a few hours free time and this is the product of that, so sorry if its horrible, but I had fun writing it and that is all that really matters. This is my first fanfic, so be gentle  
  
On that cold winter day, my life changed. I'm not sure if for the better, but it happened. There is no going back now. I found out something that no one could know, but that I can't keep inside any longer. That is why I'm writing this: to let it out. I need to spill my guts. It's the reporter inside me. I have exposed the truth that I sought after for so long, yet I can tell no one.  
  
He was there that night, like he always was when someone could be in danger. How he knows where to be and when is beyond me. That is still part of the mystery that is Clark Kent.  
  
He had just come in from the rain. His white shirt stuck to him like a second skin and revealed every inch of his chest, every contour of his body. Had I not been in mortal danger I might have fainted from that sight. His unruly hair was wet and in curls that he always tried to tame when it was dry. In his eyes I could see the concern and fear over the fact that I might be hurt, or hurt even worse if he didn't help me soon. I hope to never see that sullen look on his face again.  
  
I was tied to a pillar in some sort of warehouse. A story I was going after had led me to an alleyway. I was supposed to meet an anonymous source there, but that wasn't whom I met. I stood in the alleyway impatiently for a few minutes. I was just about to go home thinking that my source had chickened out. This was a dangerous story after all; well, as dangerous as a story for Smallville's high school newspaper could be. Before I could make it out of the shadows, I was grabbed from behind. A cloth was placed over my mouth and I felt weary soon after. I tried to fight back. I managed to sneak in a few punches and a good kick before everything went black.  
  
I woke up to the sound of Clark's voice, something that would have been very nice had it been under better circumstances.  
  
"You won't get away with this!"  
  
"Oh, but I already have. Do you really think you can stop me? You're just a kid; I've had years of experience. I have been doing this for longer than you have been alive!"  
  
"If I was any other kid, you would be right. But I'm not a normal kid."  
  
And with that statement, I saw Clark lift the guy up by one hand and throw him 30 feet. Clark Kent threw a grown man 30 feet without even trying. Who was this guy, and what had he done to the Clark that I knew? Clark Kent, who had a fear of heights, had thrown a man 30 feet without breaking a sweat. That is still hard for me to get around my head.  
  
The man, who I later found out to be Ashton Ackerman, was arrested for 8 counts of kidnapping and murder. All of them were girls; all of them were blonde. If Clark had not been there I hate to think where I would be right now. I probably wouldn't be anywhere. I'd be gone; gone from this world, never to return. What a depressing thought.  
  
After Ashton was arrested, I had so many questions, so many thoughts, running through my mind. It was hard to think straight enough to form coherent sentences. Clark looked at me for a while; waiting for me to say something, anything, but the words just wouldn't form.  
  
Outside, he was questioned by the police. How they knew to come there isn't clear to me, maybe Clark called them before he came. The rain had stopped but the ground was still slick and shiny from it. I could see his reflection on the ground. He had dried off by that time, but the police still wrapped him in a blanket. How he was able to explain the whole situation is really quite amusing.  
  
"How did it happen, Clark? Are you and Chloe ok?"  
  
"Umm.yeah, we're fine. That guy just jumped at Chloe when we were walking. She kicked him off balance and I punched him. He fell to the ground and we heard his head smack against the concrete. He was knocked out cold, then you guys showed up."  
  
"Well, you two did well, we have been trying to catch him for a while now."  
  
"Glad we could help, sheriff."  
  
The police wrote down our story and left.  
  
"Clark, I.I need to go home. Bye."  
  
"Chloe, wait! We need to talk about this!"  
  
"Clark, I can't, not now, I just need to go home." I could barely say the words; all the emotions of that night had caught up with me. The experience added to what I had just witnessed my best friend do had been too much. I ran all the way home that night, not once looking back.  
  
Clark and I didn't talk for a few days after that. I avoided him in the halls; I even cut down on my time at the Torch just so it would be less likely for me to run into him. The whole ordeal was just too fresh in my mind to face him. After four days, he finally came up to me and wouldn't let me leave without talking to him. We went to his loft, the Fortress of Solitude, where no one would over hear us, and he told me everything.  
  
He is from another planet. Clark, my Clark, is not of this earth. I knew his beauty wasn't normal, but I never suspected alien origins. He even has powers. He can run faster than the eye can perceive. He even demonstrated this to me. He went out of his loft, down to his mother's garden, picked a flower and put in a vase filled with water all before I could take a breath. He has incredible strength and x-ray vision. Which made me kind of uncomfortable at first, but it doesn't now because Clark Kent is such the quintessential over-grown Boy Scout that I know he would never use his power in a perverse manner. He blushes during health class, for Pete's sake! He is practically indestructible. He has survived being shot at numerous times. He has been hit by both buses and cars. He has survived many events that would have killed a human and saved many people who would have died had he not been there. He really is a hero. He is the silent savoir of Smallville.  
  
I am the only one that knows this besides his parents, and they don't know that I know. Clark thinks they will just be upset if they were to find out someone outside the family knows the 'family secret'. Now, because I am the only one to know, I'm stuck with having the job of covering for him. When Clark disappears its up to me to make up a story that is believable that no one will doubt and check up on. Not that anyone would check up on it, usually that would be my job.  
  
A plus for me finding out is that now he and I are closer than before. He doesn't shut me out as much. We don't have these deep conversations about where we want to be in life or about our home life, but we talk and it's meaningful. He is always there to brighten my day and make me smile when I think it's not possible. He is my hero, he always was. Now, I'm finding out that he is the town's hero also.  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
